


back in my day...

by Anonymous



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dimentio learns magic 101, Gen, Old Friends, Timpani and Dimentio do stupid stuff, especially since it’s hinted :”), not beta’d We die like men, random moments, since they’re both in close relation to the ancients, the theory where Dimentio grew up w/ tippi, they’re bound to at least KNOW each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are long lost stories that have disappeared in the wind. Those of adventure and those of childhood, lives of millions untold and forgotten as decades pass by.But, Dimentio remembers.Despite the mutilation that affected him in his younger years, it never harmed his older memories.In the Tribe of Ancients, when he was under the wing of his family who had a major role; Dimentio wasn’t alone. He had a friend who, for once, wasn’t his sister.He wonders in some days if she remembers too in her tiny pixl form?
Relationships: Lady Timpani | Tippi & Dimēn | Dimentio
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	back in my day...

**Author's Note:**

> There’s stuff hinting in game about Tippi knowing who Dimentio is, and yet, it’s never touched upon (and can barely be touched upon since the prick’s almost never in the same room as Tippi-).
> 
> This fanfic is made from the theories that claim;  
> > Dimentio is one of the great magician’s children, the one who has created the first pixls. (who is bound to be a member of the Ancients since pixls were said to be made by them).  
> > Shadoo, who is presumed to be the pixl queen, who is also presumed to be Dimentio’s sister. that theory too.
> 
> and Tippi is from The Tribe of Ancients, the opposing side to The Tribe of Darkness (which where Blumiere is from), it’s hinted she grew up there. She was implied to be a princess after all.
> 
> So, I thought, _”What if they were childhood friends?”_  
>  and here we are.

It’s bright out, the sun rays blaring in through the window as it makes itself known. It was unfortunate that the curtains were pulled, the sun rising always seems to be vexatious and prodding when you’re trying to pursue a peaceful slumber.

Dimentio doesn’t fret, running a hand through his hair as one hand raises from beneath the warm blankets to make a noise — _snap!—_ to prompt the curtain to close on its own.

His eyes flutter open, adjusting to the pristine outlook of his small bedroom. There wasn’t much to be told, it wasn’t grandiose or special. It looked more like a library than a bedroom with how many books there were present.

It was one of the things that came with being the child of the preeminent _Great Magician of the Ancient Tribe_. Especially if you were the one who seemed to be the slightest bit more promising than the other child, Dimentio smiled at that with the tiniest drop of pride before wondering if that statement was even true. His sister wasn’t one to show off.

“Are you going to come out of your dwelling pen or what?” A feminine voice called out as the door creaked open slightly, amused and curious eyes peeking through between the crack. “I know you’re awake.”

Dimentio lazily rolled his head to the direction and quirked one eye open, a tired smile displaying itself on his lips. “Oh, do you? My, what a revelation. What do you plan to do with this outstanding information?”

She laughed, briefly leaning away from sight before fully poking her head through the door. The similarities were uncanny, anyone would recognise that these two magical children were related. With, of course, a few distinct traits from both siblings respectively. “You talk too much like dad...” She shakes her head, relaxing herself. “He told me that you’re going to be visiting the princess today to impress her with some tricks, or whatever along those lines, he wants you to get ready and not sleep in.”

That piques his interest.

He’s heard of a princess being around here in these parts. Especially among the whispers of other kids, murmuring about what she might look like and how she acts. The Tribe had separated peasants from royals and sages it seems, most-likely as a way to keep some sort of disruption.

Dimentio was glad they had some distance with the town and stayed near the forest outskirts. As lovely and kind the residents were, Dimentio was irked by the noise at times. Crowds bustling around him and his sibling whenever they ventured in, asking what the great magician is like; what it’s like to have magic; to show them a trick; to tell them anything at all about his livelihood.

A pain, in short. Like a thrumming headache on a summer afternoon.

”How about you? I’m sure you’d like to tag along.” Dimentio asked, just now realising the way his sister worded her reminder. “Is it only me who needs to go?” They were a package deal in a majority of situations, the necessity for them to part ways wasn't often.

She gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah. I wish I could go too. I want to meet a princess, it’s not fair that only _you_ get to see her...“ She shrugged as she added, “But, mum needs me. We’re going out on a trip so I can practice my magic. She was going to bring you along until dad insisted that at least one of us had to tag along to entertain the princess.”

“Ah, I see. That’s a shame.” Dimentio sighed before giving her a hearty grin. “I better get going then, to impress others is a tradition in our family! I mustn’t keep father waiting, we know how he is.” He swung his legs over the bed to finally get a move on, he slips on his ebony slippers as he stretches.

The sound of a faint snigger brings his attention to the door, which is now opened a little more so he could pass. They bow to each other in mock respect, stifling matching mischievous grins.

The cheekiness in the air breaks as his sister’s face softens, “Promise you’ll tell me all about it when you get home?” She raises up a pinky.

Dimentio looks down at it before intertwining, sealing the deal while rolling his eyes. “Of course I will! No need to fuss over it, For I, Dimentio, will report back.” He makes a dramatic bow, making his sister roll her eyes to the back of her mind.

”Okay _dad_ , nice of you to say things so fanciful. Thank you. Now, shoo! You shouldn’t keep him waiting more than you already have.” She motioned for him to hurry up, and he does. At least, not without shooting quips to one another as he flees down the hallway to prepare.  
  


* * *

Dimentio‘s head was dipped downwards as scolding words flowed out of his father’s mouth, unable to look at his son in the eye as they rode on a carriage. Dimentio felt sorry for the coachman or whoever’s ears are eavesdropping on this poor one-sided exchange.

His velvet-lined gloved hands fiddled with the hems of his brocade tunic underneath a waistcoat. He bit his lip to prevent himself from talking back or apologising for his belated arrival. He knew that his father, even if he seemed like he had the patience and understanding of a god, wouldn’t listen. He would think that any word Dimentio would say had a hidden agenda, even if they didn’t.

So, he let the rambles turn into a lecture on how to have proper time management. Dimentio had no choice but to listen, even if he was bored by hearing the same words repeated over and over again in the couple rarest times when Dimentio was ever late.

He wasn’t perfect, but that’ll be fixed in due time.

“You don’t wear tardiness well, my son. I only state all of this so you can learn from your mistakes. You know I only want the best for you and your sister, no? Now, chin up. The castle is approaching quickly, like a blizzard coming from the horizon. Do you remember what we’ve learned?”

Dimentio nodded promptly. “Yes, father.”

”Who are we visiting?”

A sigh went through his nostrils as he straightens his posture in his seat, feeling a little stiff when he finally felt his father’s attention on him. “The four sages and the princess.”

”Who is the princess?”

”Lady Timpani.”

”Who are the four Sages?”

Dimentio holds back an audible, bored sigh. His mouth moves on its own, “Merlimbis the Gentle, Merlight the Knowledgable, Merloo the Magical, and Merlumina the Wise.” He could’ve ended it at their names, but he knew his father wanted their full titles. As tiring and unnecessary as it seems.

”Very good! Bravo, bravo. Memorisation is at its pique. You’re all set and ready to go.”

Dimentio didn’t say anything as the air finally fell quiet, boredom taking over his mind within seconds. He crossed his arms as he rested his head against the window, watching the healthy green grass and the tall vibrant trees pass by. A couple huts here and there with a few people walking amongst the path, children running around playing games. Dimentio almost had caved in to the urge to fly out of the carriage right then and there to join.

He wondered how his sister was doing. Oh, what great illusionary techniques she must be learning. She was into the dark shadowy arts while Dimentio preferred the lighter spazazz techniques. He wondered if the princess knew how to conduct magic the same way his family did as well as what kind.

There were rumours roaming the city that the princess did know, as she was raised in the prerogative part of the tribe, even his sister believed it. Dimentio had no comment, the princess‘ life wasn’t his business.

But, seeing as he was here now in his carriage being taken to Her Highness herself, he pondered if those rumours were true.

And if she could, what kind could she do?

Questions, questions. He’ll find out in due time.  
  


* * *

He didn’t know when he arrived, greeted himself, and sat himself down in a nearby sofa as his father and the sages chattered away in another room somewhere. Speaking of something along the lines of pixels - or whatever that word was. Pooxels?

Just a few moments ago, he was entertaining himself with little wisps of magic twirling out of fingers. Tiny and miniature versions of residents Dimentio remembers at the top of his head being played around, controlled like a marionette. It was the only thing that could keep him from snoring away when counting how many crystal balls were placed in the decoration of the castle, they were everywhere.

It is beautiful, however. Dimentio will admit that he was wowed by the interior, golden hues mixed with vibrant red with a few other colours tattered in. The statement ceilings up above were mesmerising with the warm highlights coming from the lanterns raised in the walls to light the building. Murals telling stories. Brilliant, it was.

He was sure that his sister would be jealous if she were able to take a peek on his little trip.

It was impressive, but not enough to keep the disinterest in Dimentio’s mind astray.

Dimentio was so bored, it was _excruciating_.

He had nothing to do except staying put on some chair until his father wants his presence, of course he was prone to thoughts of ennui. He wanted to put on a show! Display tricks and charms that he’s learnt to someone who isn’t a member of his family! And this place — it practically screamed magic! The residue in the air that he could sense was obvious.

But, Dimentio was not impulsive, at least not as much like his sister. So, he restrained himself from bolting from the lobby to anywhere else. He stayed in a comfy chair waiting for further instructions like an obedient child that he was raised to be, he had standards. He was in a place of royalty after all, he _has_ to be worthy of their interest.

“Psst. Purple boy!”

 _Huh?_ Dimentio blinked before rotating his head to find where the source of the sound was. Was that his father? No, he wouldn’t call him forward in such a way. Maybe, one of the sages?

“To your left.”

Dimentio whipped his head around and was surprised to see a young girl around his age. Her head poking around the corner, half of her face was obscured by a silky white face veil. The look reminds him of a few sages he saw when entering, the females usually wore masks that looked like that.

Is she also a sage? She looks too young to be one unless age didn’t matter. A maiden, perhaps? He didn’t know how anything works around here.

She excitedly waved as soon as his attention was on her, “Hi!”

He straightened himself up, his excitement flaring up once more. _Finally, someone’s here_! “Salutations, miss.” Dimentio nodded promptly, greeting her.

There was a perplexed look that took over her eyes before shaking her head. She looked around sneakily before leaning forward, “Come here.” She whispered as she motioned him to come closer. Dimentio didn’t, remembering his father’s order.

Dimentio averts his eyes, his excitement died down instantly. “I can’t. I have to stay here for the time being.”

“Have you not moved a single muscle from where you’re sitting?” She asked him, her eyes bulging with surprise. Dimentio laughed at the comical sight before nodding as a reply. Her expression of bewilderment shifted to one of confusion, she came closer as she prodded. “I don’t see why there’s an issue with looking around, are you a new servant?”

Servant? Dimentio scoffs. Never. “I am no servant. I’m simply waiting for my father’s instructions, he’s currently talking to _the Four Sages_.” –.. _Although, I do wish I could move around_. He finishes in his mind, his shoulders sagging. His poor legs are itching to roam around, there were so many hallways that led to rooms with mystery. You couldn’t blame his curiosity.

The sound of yet another dramatic gasp snaps him back to reality before he could sulk. Dimentio looks back at the young girl, who has her hands shaking in an eager jitter. He awkwardly looks away for a second before looking back, inching away from the ball of energy.

She points at him after composing herself, “You’re the son of _the Great Magician_ , aren't you?” She walks closer to him with wonder in her eyes.

His previously snuffed our excitement slowly ignites itself at the question. Dimentio smiles as he sits upright, “Yes - Yes! That’s me, I am the charming magician as his understudy; my name is _Dimentio_.” He extends out his hand on instinct. 

The mysterious girl stares at it momentarily before taking it in kind, the corners of her eyes crinkling as if she were smiling. “Hello to you, Dimentio!” She laughs lightly, “You might know me. I am _Lady Timpani_ , but I’d like to just be called Timpani.”  
  
There is a deafening sound of glass breaking horrendously in Dimentio’s mind as his delighted smile turns into a gobsmacked strained one paired with bewildered widened eyes.

How did he forget the princess? Of all people? His father scolding him for a dishonourable first impression hurled itself into his mind, Dimentio panicked at that.

“Lady Timpani? Ah - forgive me. I couldn’t recognise you at all! My eyesight must be blurry.” He retracted his hand as if he touched fire. He lowered his head down for both submission and repent. “Sincerest apologies.”

A small chuckle. “Forgiven? I suppose? You don’t need to act so formal, by the way. You can be relaxed around me.” Lady Timpani reassured, waving her hand lightly. She adjusts her veil mask before extending a hand, “Would you like a tour of my home?”

He would, actually. That’s all he’s been itching to do this entire time, but he has to stay here in case his father walks in on his absence. Who knows what disapproving words he’ll spout then if he found out his son wasn’t following orders? Especially since this is a special visit, this must mean a lot to him. Dimentio wasn’t one to disobey his father.

“I said that I can’t, remember? Father’s orders.” Dimentio huffed a bitter laugh, leaning back slightly. “I have to stay until he comes back.” He sighs. He pulls his attention towards the door, imagining his father finally stepping through after hours and hours of waiting.

He looks back at the princess, who has a sympathetic look in her eye. She wrings her hands together as she follows his previous gaze directed towards the door, “Ah. I see... I understand that feeling.” Her head turns back to him, this time with rebellious mischief. The expression makes Dimentio feel perplexed yet intrigued. “I was told the same thing by _Merlumina_. But, here I am.”

Merlumina. Dimentio tilted his head at that. Isn’t she one of the four sages? She wasn’t one of the people who greeted him and his father on their way in, he has yet to see her, but he’s a hundred percent sure she’s a sage. But, that isn’t the big thing at the moment. Lady Timpani didn’t do as she was told.

”Really?” He was taken aback. Dimentio imagined a member of a royalty to be – I don’t know – composed and rational. Well, she did have composed down. Dimentio was half-and-half on rationality. He doesn’t know what kind of household Lady Timpani lives in, after all. Maybe they’re more loose with how they watch their kids?

“Mhm.” Lady Timpani’s voice changed to mimic another person’s voice, putting her hands on her hips. “ _Stay here!_ she said. _Make a good first impression!_ she said. And well. If it’s a good impression she wants, then I needed to get out there and say hello. Besides, it’s been so long since I’ve had any company...” Her eyes droop slightly before shaking her head.

”What if she finds out?”

Somehow, Lady Timpani finds this funny. She snorts as she shakes her head, “She won’t. Even if she did, I know she wouldn’t be too mad, I hope. She isn’t easily maddened but, I can truly only hope.” She says. Out of the four, Merlumina was the one she was closest to. They did look alike, after all. Some theorised they were related, but alas, that theory is debunked.

”What about the other triad of Sages? Won’t their mouths turn downwards in disapproval like an upset child with a tantrum?”

Lady Timpani stares at him for a solid five seconds before breaking out into hushed giggles, she tilts her head as she scans Dimentio face for any jokes. The comical sight of a boy, who looks about her age, to speak like some poet or dramatic riddler is somehow just the right amount of funny. Oh. He’s a delight.

Curious at her entertained expression, Dimentio opens his mouth to speak until Lady Timpani spoke first. “I hope I don’t offend you but... do you always speak like that?” She chuckles at the innocent perplexed look on the other boy’s face.

Dimentio asked himself what had he said wrong, until he realised that he was speaking in similes yet again. He picked it up from their father, he thought it made him sound more endearing to the ear and wanted to follow. His sister teases him for it. “Is it wrong of me to do so?”

Amusement turned to bashfulness as she diverted her eyes, fiddling her thumbs sheepishly as she did. “Oh no, not at all! I don’t think it’s _wrong_ , I just think it’s a bit — I don’t know,” She shrugs. “Too much for our age?”

They’re both in their mid-teen years. The time where they’re both expected to learn a multitude of knowledge and grow in hopes of taking their future roles with little to no struggle; Lady Timpani being raised to be a princess prepared enough to rule a tribe, and Dimentio to be the next great magician that people can wow and take inspiration from.

It does get a bit too much at times; the expectations and standards, history’s eyes watching down upon them. Waiting for their next move at every given moment. It irks Timpani sometimes, she doesn’t know if Dimentio feels the same however.

Seeing as Dimentio was already speaking in such a formal manner and carry himself in a way that almost matches the great magician and his apprentices that Timpani has seen before, he was already doing a fantastic job at keeping himself spick and span. Which isn’t that all of a bad thing, at least from an outside perspective.

However, as someone who is going through a similar situation —and isn’t that well kept as the soon-to-be magician in front of her— with expectant eyes observing her every move, she’s a little concerned for him. He’s so organised and moulded himself to be a childish copy of how his father acts and acquit himself to be able to accept the standards of god-knows-who, which isn’t all that bad. She guess? If he managed to do it right, anyway. Lady Timpani is a bit embarrassed comparing herself to him. However, her mind does prod with worry at this.

Wouldn’t it be nice for a kid to grow at their own pace? To not have overwhelming worries over the standards of others? To savour the short childhood they have?

Lady Timpani thinks about it often and wonders if her mind is too much like her at times; a wanderer.

She wonders if Dimentio ever felt the same.

“Too much for our age?” Dimentio mumbles before a wobbly smile forms on his lips. He never thought of it like that, he thought his speaking mannerism was silly. He picked it up from his father and it grew on him overtime. “ _Aha ha ha_ ~ I wouldn’t know. Maybe? Maybe not. This is merely how I talk, there’s nothing wrong with how a person speaks. Just like how there are variations of dogs yapping away with their different voices! I’d say it’s unique.” He lifts his chin up proudly.

Lady Timpani tilts her head to the side, snorting. “Is that...Is that the correct analogy?” She huffs a laugh when Dimentio shrugs. She shakes her head and pulls a strand of hair out of her face, she extends a hand his way. “Anyway, would you like to have a tour of my home? I know I asked it before but, it doesn’t hurt to ask again does it?”

A quick answer. “No and no.” He pushes her hand away, leaning back on the chair. “I repeat what I said before, I must wait here. Father’s orders.”

“ _And_ I say what _I_ said before...” She raises a single finger in the air. “Merlumina told me the same thing, but here I am. I have to make a first impression somehow, besides; they look like they’re going to take their time talking adult topics over there or something.”

She looks over at the door briefly. Then, she turns back to Dimentio and her look of mischief returns. She leans in and Dimentio leans away to create space. This girl really likes leaning in, doesn’t she? “They don’t have to know. We’ll be back before they even figure out we’re both gone! It’s a full-proof plan...”

Dimentio raises his brows as he drawls out slowly, “Full-proof.”

“I’m working on it as I go along.” She waves her hand dismissively. She leans away, “What do you say?”

Hmm. It’s a tempting offer. The castle was so pretty, it was gigantic and obviously had its secrets. Hallways that Dimentio itched to explore, this was most-likely a one-time chance as well. But, the disapproving look of his father looking down on him haunts him, as much as he hates to admit it. He just wants to be like him. To be inspiring, to be one who makes everyone awe when he steps in the room, to be _charming_.

Yet, the opportunity to learn spectacular and exclusive things sound so _appealing_ to him. Was it worth it?

“No.” Dimentio chose the option to decline.

Lady Timpani’s confident composure faltered, “Are you sure? I insist — it’ll be fun!”

He stifled a smile back to keep his expression at a dull look. “Mmm, nope.”

”I promise nobody will know. I know all the shortcuts... if ever you need to bail, I know the way. You can count on me.” She gestured to herself with her thumb, trying to recover from both refusals. “I’ve done this many times before, I’ll admit. And not once have I been proven guilty yet.” She winks.

He couldn’t hold back a snicker that time, “No.” He says, this time only to mess with her as he did the second time. It sounds more and more wrong to say, he won’t lie — the temptation is still there and it’s screaming, because he was being gifted a freebie to an opportunity he thought of when he first entered; wanting to explore and learn more of this foreign palace.

Was it worth it?

“It’ll be a temporary moment of us two having our own time to be ourselves, wouldn’t that be nice?”

Dimentio hummed, lifting his head up a tad. “Perhaps,”

Her eyes lit up with hope.

”But, I must say no once more.”

The light in her eyes died immediately.

The young magician cackles loudly as he threw his head back. Okay, that time he couldn’t keep himself together. The abrupt shifts of Lady Timpani’s eyes going from joy to despair was too comical for him to bear. What an interesting gal she was, he’ll say. He’s never met someone so amusing, or well, someone who isn’t like his sister.

Dimentio sighs as his laughter dies down, he looks up to see an innocent questioning look which he doesn’t blame. He would be too, she has all the rights to be confused.

He thinks over his options again. His mind hovers over the ‘No’ option again as a final answer, but he decides to ponder about it for a moment. A princess, _the_ princess at that, is offering him an opportunity that is probably not gifted to anyone else. An opportunity that he leans towards due to his immense amount of curiosity.

But, his father. The disappointing look in his eyes. The scolding words. The standards raising themselves to be higher.

Yet. The princess, who still manages to carry herself as one while portraying a genuine front that Dimentio is sure is who she does act like - contrary to the rumours of her being too wise and too posh, did say she had done this many times in the past. She wasn’t caught once. She knows all the shortcuts and whereabouts of a escape incase of close calls, was he safe in her hands?

Dimentio quickly learns that he’s into the stakes being high. That there’s a spike of danger. The sound of him and a royal being sneaky little rats running around, being fools as they wander the vast halls, sound so delightful and fun.

It wouldn’t be so bad to say yes, would it?

 _Just don’t get caught_. He says to himself, reluctantly content with this decision.

His wide grin softens down to a tender smile, “I jest, I jest.” He extends his hand, Lady Timpani’s looks down at it in surprise as the gleaming hope in her eye returns. “Alright. You’ve won my vote. You’re quite convincing, even though you didn’t really say much other than plead — but that’s besides the point. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the devil on my shoulder.”

She gasps in happiness before breaking out in a fit of laughter. “Maybe I am? Maybe I am not? Only time will tell.” She reaches forward and holds his extended hand in a tight grip, pulling him up to his feet in one swoop. The huge grin plastering itself on her face falters slightly as she watches Dimentio stumble a little on his feet. “Sorry about that. I’m just - I’m excited! I have so many places to show you!”

Dimentio uses his free hand to fix his attire after stretching, gosh - he really has been sitting down in that chair for awhile. Everything feels a little stiff from staying in one spot for too long, but that will change. “Now now, you little eager beaver. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, we must be sneaky and sly as a mouse! This is now a game of hide and seek!”

The two share an equally cheeky look, practically bubbling with an adventurous mindset. If one were to walk in now, they’d have every right to be afraid and concerned at what they were seeing. “I love hide and seek! Ah, if only there was a way to slip on through cracks; turn small; or be temporarily invisible.”

Dimentio would say that he had the last part down, as someone who is mastering the arts of illusion little by little. “Or being able to be in a state that others can’t find you, a winning move indeed!”

”Yeah!”

”It sounds a little bit like a cheat code, if I’m honest.” He laughs. “Anywho. Lead the way, your Highness.” He bows as he gestured to the doorway, Lady Timpani laughs at his formal manner and makes a bow of her own. The two laugh about it before heading out, the pair scurrying off to several hallways and trying to blend in with the surroundings whenever a maiden or a servant passes by.

The castle was huge, but surprisingly enough, it wasn’t a total maze. It was easy to memorise routes, no wonder Lady Timpani had her way around things. Especially if she’s lived here presumably her entire life.

Dimentio snorted as Lady Timpani told him a joke about one of the Sages.

He could tell that this would be fun.


End file.
